


【不义联盟】【超蝠】Talk to me言者无心[第六年]

by Alicewish



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewish/pseuds/Alicewish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injustice fan fiction in comic script form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【不义联盟】【超蝠】Talk to me言者无心[第六年]

  
**标题：第六年第** **1** **章【龙与虎】** **Dragon & Tiger**  


**编写：墨问非名**

  
** 画页 ** ** 1 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


字幕

持续了5年的战争终于结束。然而在曙光在望之时，他所失去的，竟仍然如此惨重。统治者们大杀特杀，而盟友们或死或伤或远走。这一次，他赢了；下一次，下一个威胁来临时，有谁能抵挡呢？

  
**画格** **2**  


圆角回忆。远景。全球范围的推特轰炸。

字幕

五年前。

屏幕显示

布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。

  
**画格** **3**  


圆角回忆。近景。断背。

字幕

蝙蝠洞。

蝙蝠侠

克拉克，不要！

  
**画格** **4**  


记者会。熙熙攘攘。一位女性记者的过肩镜头。

蝙蝠侠

这场战争已结束。超能力者自恃为神而践踏人类自由的情况将永远不再复现。我会确保这一点。

女性记者

超人会被处死吗？

蝙蝠侠

一切等审判后再定夺。

  
**画格** **5**  


女性记者

尽管统治者政权过去五年来的做法，现在看来，更像是不义联盟……但不依靠这些超能力者的话，我们要怎样应对下一次入侵呢？

比如达克赛德？布莱尼亚克？还有首脑被押送欧阿的黄灯军团？

蝙蝠侠

反抗军……现在或许称作复兴军更合适，将与新当局通力合作，有能力应对这种威胁。

女性记者

有流言称您的身体在战后已经难以支撑，是真的吗，韦恩先生？

蝙蝠侠

……

无可奉告。

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 2 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


蝙蝠侠快速闪过人群，消失不见。

  
**画格** **2**  


中景。夜幕初降。只能看到蝙蝠侠的背影。

字幕

哥谭。犯罪巷。

少女（画格外）

你为什么坐视我父亲牺牲？

  
**画格** **3**  


少女过肩镜头。

  
**画格** **4**  


双方打了照面。

蝙蝠侠

你是……阿莱克西斯·卢瑟。莱克斯的女儿。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


我父亲可是把一切资源和力量都给了你。你却没有保护到他。

蝙蝠侠

我……很抱歉。

  
**画格** **5**  


少女面部特写。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（恼火地）

他不会回来了，抱歉有什么用？

因为你，我的家人全都死了。5年前核爆事件时，我失去了我的城市和所有我所认识的人。

不久之前，我本以为找到生身父亲可以在某种程度上减轻我的痛苦，可现在我除了花不完的遗产什么都没有了！

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 3 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


蝙蝠侠（独白）

我应该快速甩下一切跟踪者，前往秘密藏身处。

不是因为对在5年战争中充当冷漠看客的记者的反感，而只是，如果我在战后不久就被刺杀的话，那么至今为止那少得可怜的一点成果，都会马上消失殆尽。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟（画格外）  


（喘息）

你逃不开我的。

  
**画格** **2**  


黑暗骑士这次没有再度消失，而是任由她把自己撞了个满怀。侧镜头。

蝙蝠侠

别哭了，这里不安全。请你回去吧。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（绝望地）

不……让我回哪里去？

盯着空无一人的宅子，一遍遍提醒自己他们都死了的事实？

  
**画格** **3**  


蝙蝠侠愣住。面部特写。

  
**画格** **4**  


阿莱克西斯趁机右手擎出特制针管，扎透凯夫拉材质蝙蝠衣。

蝙蝠侠

你……

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（小声）

晚安。

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 4 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


犯罪巷附近的秘密藏身处。灯光昏暗。蝙蝠侠的手套、面具、腰带被卸除，双手被锁链绑住吊起。

字幕

秘密藏身处。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


不再睡一会吗，哥谭王子？

蝙蝠侠

（勉强清醒）

你为什么……

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


呃，我要来一场反派独白吗？

不过，你知道吧，对我来说你才是坏人啊。

  
**画格** **2**  


圆角回忆。

字幕

两天前。

  
莱克斯 · 卢瑟  


你已决心要召唤另一个世界的英雄来拨乱反正了？

蝙蝠侠

现在的情形，我别无他选。

  
莱克斯 · 卢瑟  


你也知道，这么做可能是自寻死路。我猜你已经做好应急计划了？

  
**画格** **3**  


圆角回忆。反转摄镜头。

  
莱克斯 · 卢瑟  


不用说明，我也一样。

我已经选定了继承人，如果我牺牲而战争未能胜利，她会接管我名下一切可用资源，为你赴汤蹈火。

蝙蝠侠

就像为你牺牲的那个急速者？

  
莱克斯 · 卢瑟  


不，完全不一样，她没有超能力，但智略野心当世无匹。如果以我的牺牲为代价，战争胜利的话，她的行为就难以预测了。请多小心。

 

  
**画格** **4**  


秘密藏身处。阿莱克西斯·卢瑟调亮了照明。俯视镜头。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


我目前的状况都是拜你所赐。你先是放纵小丑，后来又屡屡留超人活口。

该死，明明他们两个害你最惨。就算你有不杀原则，难道不能让他们当植物人？

蝙蝠侠

你是地球上最聪明的女孩，该不至于被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


可是灭了他们我会感觉很爽的，更不用说能免去之后多少威胁。

超人夺走了我对这个世界的小丑复仇的机会。来自另一个世界的小丑又是成事不足的白痴，我连迁怒都懒得。

所以我的次佳选项是对付超人。但只要有你在，我就不可能对超人复仇，对不对？

  
**画格** **5**  


中景镜头。

蝙蝠侠

你的复仇，难道是指谋杀吗？

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


那个也在选项内。让人生不如死的方法多了去了，很可惜我还没有机会实践。

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 5 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


不过，我还没有夺人性命的经验。或许我该先练练手？

我相信你谨慎小心，这个藏身之所该没有第三个人知道。如果我把这里封死，截断对外通讯的渠道，你能撑多久？一周？一周半？

会有人来找你吗？在你间接害死身边几乎所有人之后？在你对赛琳娜说了那么伤她心的话，并且将她置于审判席上之后？

蝙蝠侠

哈莉……

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


多谢提醒，她也是个麻烦，我会好好处理的。虽然凭她的人气和幸运，我对她复仇恐怕没什么指望。

蝙蝠侠

她早就对自己协助犯下的罪行后悔了……

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


嘘，住口，住口，住口。你知道核爆时身临其境是多么壮丽么？我本来会是废土之下的一具辐射性尸骨。我终究没有变成那样，而绝大多数大都会人可没我这么好运。

啊，不仅如此。毁灭了大都会形体的是疯狂之人，接下来玷污她的精神的又是曾经的明日之子。“失去一切之人”，哈？谁不是呢……

  
**画格** **2**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（凑近）

我很抱歉事情到了这个地步，真的。我父亲原本要求我，不论他遭遇为何，都要继续支持你。可惜这不是誓言，对我没有约束力。

蝙蝠侠

你不会成功的。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


呵呵。等我把氪星人挫骨扬灰，我会让你们合葬的。

  
**画格** **3**  


锁链出现裂缝。特写。

声效

咔。

  
**画格** **4**  


蝙蝠侠挣脱锁链，制住阿莱克西斯。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（颈部缠着锁链）

【咳咳咳】

蝙蝠侠

不论你真实目的是什么，停手……

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（小声）

一说到氪星人反应就这么大……

  
**画格** **5**  


蝙蝠侠视点。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（期待地）

你要对我做不可描述的事了吗？【咳】早就听说你有黑暗面，让我见识一下吧。

蝙蝠侠（画格外）

我不知道你是中了什么邪……你会把我们两个都害死在这里。趁你还有机会，赶紧离开。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


什么？

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 6 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


蝙蝠侠昏迷。

  
**画格** **2**  


少女面部特写。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


喂，好重……胸压得让人喘不过气了，让一让好吗？

  
**画格** **3**  


少女推掉锁链，半坐起来。周围墙壁上显示出警告信息。

屏幕显示

闭锁防范开启！完全闭锁倒计时：32分钟。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


不是吧……我还没逆推完防火墙设置呢，这要怎么出去？

  
**画格** **4**  


少女试图挪动蝙蝠侠的身体，解开生物识别门禁。

屏幕显示

警告！完全闭锁倒计时：31分钟。

  
**画格** **5**  


30秒尝试后。

字幕

30秒后。

屏幕显示

警告！完全闭锁倒计时：21分钟。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


搞毛？！是和生命指征联系着的？

他本来就快死了我干嘛跑这一趟把自己作死啊……

……等等，我为什么会想让他死？

  
**画格** **6**  


少女查看其他房间后打开冰箱。

字幕

厨房。

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


这里有能撑10天的口粮么……

咦？这个是……

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 7 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


少女捏住蝙蝠侠的鼻子，灌入像橙汁的药物。

  
**画格** **2**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


醒醒，睡美人……

蝙蝠侠

【咳。】

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 8 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


刚才失礼了。

蝙蝠侠

威胁要杀掉我就只是失礼的程度？

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


那只是试探啦，我原本没想做这么过分的。但一见到你，我就忍耐不住一些黑暗的想法。结果玩脱了哈……

  
**画格** **2**  


蝙蝠侠

先不谈你的算盘，这种药你怎么会配制的？一点点差错就会适得其反，难道你也……

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


哼，我才没有嗑药成瘾，哪里会需要这种药水续命？

蝙蝠侠

……你根本就对失礼没什么概念吧。

  
**画格** **3**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


你和老师说的一样温柔呢！

蝙蝠侠

老师？

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


萝丝·赛奇珂。她是为你而死的，不是吗？我要是杀你，就会让她的牺牲变得毫无意义。

蝙蝠侠

等一下，你老师是萝丝？你是魔法学徒吗？

  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


不……我没有魔法。她的身份我也是很久以后才知道。

不过，你的魅力，和魔法又有什么差别？

蝙蝠侠

？

  
**画格** **4**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（半跪下）

作为对刚才冒犯的赔罪……我，阿莱克西斯·卢瑟发誓，只要你活着，我就会站在你这边，成为你的剑、你的盾，对你坦诚，为你披荆斩棘，不论你需要我怎样，我都会做到。

  
**画格** **5**  


蝙蝠侠视点。被少女吻手。

  
**画格** **6**  


蝙蝠侠视点。对上少女期待的眼神。

蝙蝠侠（画格外）

我不会回吻的。

 

  
** 画页 ** ** 9 **  


  
**画格** **1**  


  
阿莱克西斯 · 卢瑟  


（抵住蝙蝠侠的手）

少女心好像有点破碎了……总之，没揍我就好。

 

**TBC**


End file.
